In the field of tethered airborne toys or kites previous attempts have been made to provide such devices using rotating propellers or rotors and the like. Examples of such devices are found in the U.S. patents to Bradford Nos. (1,824,324), Waldock (2,136,717), Carrasco (2,222,402) and Dunn (2,442,846). However, all such prior devices were limited to merely maintaining themselves airborne in a prevailing wind when tethered by a single control line held by the ground operator. Thus, none of these prior art devices were capable of or even attempted to accomplish aerobatic maneuvers which could greatly enhance the interest and excitement of the operator. All of the first three of the above noted patented devices combined various wing or other aerodynamic surface components to provide typical wind kite effects. The Dunn patent sought to increase stability using smaller control surfaces and separate "lift" and "drive" propellers. However, such a device also failed to provide controllable maneuverability and it was obviously complicated in structure as well as in operability.